Poor Ichi
by Lady Serena Sparrow
Summary: When Ichi collapses while working at Mikuni's shrine, Mitsuo and Hasunuma are forced to confront their feelings for him. However, will they do it in time to save Ichi from Mikuni's lecherous hands? Hasu/Mitsu/Ichi and slight Mikuni/Ichi/Kanau


**Hi there! I have loved this manga series for a few years now but I finally decided to write a fan fiction piece for it just last night. I might turn this into a multi-chapter story one day but for the moment I am too busy with my other stories to do so. So, please enjoy this one-shot written at 2 a.m. I hope it's ok! **

**Manga: Eerie Queerie (Ghost!)**

**Pairings: Hasunuma/Mitsuo/Ichi, slight Mikuni/Ichi/Kanau**

**Rating: T**

**Title: Poor Ichi**

**Author: Lady Serena Sparrow**

"Hey Ichi! Are you ok?" Mitsuo asked his pale friend as they swept outside of Mikuni's shrine.

Ichi shook his head to clear his thoughts before he turned and smiled weakly at his petite friend, "Oh, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Mitsuo frowned in suspicion for a moment but stayed quiet as he watched Ichi resume his lackluster performance. Mitsuo knew he was not the smartest guy but he could tell when something was seriously wrong. When it came to the well-being of his friends, he could be very observant. Ichi was pale and moved lethargically. The soccer lover's attention seemed to drift off more often than usual. The small psychic was worried and he knew that he was not the only one who had noticed.

"Ichi…why don't you go ask Mikuni what else he wants us to do today?" Hasunuma said firmly in a way which was clearly a command and not a request.

Instead of arguing or even complaining as he did it anyway, Ichi simply nodded absent-mindedly and turned to obey. Shocked, Mitsuo and Hasunuma exchanged concerned glances as Ichi began to walk away. Ichi only managed to go three steps before his head spun and the darkness which had been creeping across his vision finally took over.

As he collapsed, he heard both boys shout, "Ichi!"

"What's wrong with him?" Mitsuo, who was pacing besides Ichi's bed-ridden form, asked.

Mikuni sighed and blew out some smoke as he replied, "I'm not quite sure. I can't sense anything wrong spiritually and besides his unconscious state, he seems fine physically. The only things I think it could be is mental and emotional exhaustion."

Mitsuo stopped his pacing and stood staring at Mikuni in horror. Hasunuma's eyes narrowed and he clenched his jaw. They had not known something was troubling their friend and they felt guilty for letting it get to this point.

Mitsuo's soft voice trembled as he asked, "S-so why is he still asleep? It's been five hours!"

Hasunuma walked over to him and held his lover tightly as he sobbed.

Mikuni seriously replied, "Whatever is troubling him has drained him to the point that his body had to shut down. He is going to be in a deep sleep for quite a while in order to recover. In the mean time, you two should stay calm. What Ichi-kun needs right now is support and positive energy."

The small fair-haired teen sniffled for a bit as he calmed down and said, "You're right. I'm going to be here for Ichi like he has always been there for me!"

Hasunuma nodded his agreement and spoke up, "I'll help take care of him too. We're not leaving until he's back to normal."

Mikuni smiled and stood to leave the room, but was stopped when Mitsuo asked where he was going.

He grinned cheerfully and explained, "I'm going to have my adorable maid make us some tea before he sets up two beds for you."

Hasunuma raised an eyebrow, seriously suspicious of Mikuni's sudden sense of propriety, and growled, "You're going to let us stay here? Without asking anything in return? What's in it for you?"

Mitsuo frowned and scolded, "Hasu! Don't be rude!"  
Mikuni chuckled and answered with his eyes twinkling mischievously, "Now now Hasunuma-kun…it isn't nice to question an act of kindness. Besides, what fun would it be if I told you my hidden agenda now?"

The dark-haired teen glared at the monk as he left the room smirking. Damn that Mikuni…he was up to something.

Hasunuma was already asleep by the time Mitsuo had finished his bath and returned to the room. His eyes widened and he gasped as he saw his handsome boyfriends sleeping with his arms wrapped protectively around Ichi. Normally, Mitsuo would flip out if he saw someone so close to Hasunuma but for some reason…this time was different.

Mitsuo has always considered Ichi to be very attractive but had never really put much thought into it, until now. His friend seemed so vulnerable and fragile in Hasu's arms that Mitsuo felt a deep blush forming on his cheeks. He had to admit that they looked perfect together. Ichi was slim and could almost be called pretty while Hasunuma was strong and handsome. Mitsuo's blush increased as he realized he had been drooling.

Snapping out of his strange and perverted thoughts, Mitsuo quickly and quietly made his way to his spot on Ichi's other side. It did not take long for the smaller teen to drift into dreams of his best friends. He smiled in his slumber and unconsciously rolled over to embrace Ichi as well.

Mikuni and Kanau stealthily entered the room about ten minutes later. Kanau smiled sadly but warmly at the cute scene before him and Mikuni smirked, extremely amused by the interesting turn of events.

The pervert whispered to Kanau, "Silly boys in love make such a sexy picture don't they?"

Kanau rolled his eyes but he silently agreed. "Ichi in particular looks quite appealing tonight doesn't he?" Mikuni continued mysteriously.

Kanau's intuition kicked in and he glared at his master and hissed, "What did you do to him?"

Quiet laughter was his response as Mikuni tip-toed over to the trio. He seemed to pause to consider something before he leaned down and slowly, and cautiously extracted Ichi from the others' arms. He stood straight, cradling the practically comatose boy in his arms, before he turned to Kanau and purred, "The correct question is: What am I going to do to him? And the answer is: Anything I want to."

Kanau's glare intensified and he bit his bottom lip roughly, furious that he could not do anything to save Ichi. Mikuni's power over him was too strong and the chances of Mitsuo or Hasunuma waking up in time were slim to none. The best thing Kanau could do would be to accompany his Master and try to convince the man not to steal Ichi's innocence.

"Let's go Kanau…we're going to have fun with dear Ichi," the man said as he left the room with confident strides.

Kanau sighed and with one last pleading glance back at the sleeping couple, shook his head in defeat and closed the door behind him. Poor Ichi…

The sharp snap of a door being shut dragged Hasunuma from his sleep. He had always had a good sense of hearing so he was a light sleeper. He blinked to clear his vision and yawned before he looked around to determine the cause of his sudden jolt back to reality. He saw his adorable boyfriend curled up beside him and smiled lovingly at him as he caressed his hair, but then he frowned as he realized that Ichi was missing.

The possibility that Ichi had merely woken up and left was a fleeting notion in Hasu's mind. He knew Mikuni had been up to something and the sinking feeling in his gut told him that his plan centered on Ichi. Mikuni must have taken Ichi, whether awake or not, in his possession. He couldn't figure out why at this point but right now he really didn't care. The perverted monk had a bad habit of gleefully taking advantage of others when they were at their most vulnerable.

Although he had been desperately fighting it since the first time he kissed Ichi, ke knew that he had developed strong feelings for his rival. Of course he still loved Mitsuo with all of his heart and soul, but he figured there was always room for one more. There was no way he would let that freak Mikuni take advantage of his friend. Knowing he could use an ally and that his boyfriend was quite protective over Ichi as well, Hasunuma shook Mitsuo awake. The psychic sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes cutely.

He looked at Hasu and asked, "What is it?"

Hasunuma's eyes narrowed and he stood abruptly, pulling the shocked Mitsuo up with him, "That bastard took Ichi. I think he was planning to do something perverted to him all along."

Mitsuo gasped and quickly scanned the room to confirm the lack of Ichi's presence before he stared back at Hasu with anger and determination sparked in his eyes. Hasu mentally grinned at the abrupt change in personality and quickly led Mitsuo out of the room and towards Mikuni's.

On their way to Mikuni's room, they heard sounds coming from the bathroom. Hasunuma raised an eyebrow and gestured with his head to indicate to Mitsuo that he had heard Mikuni in there. Mitsuo nodded and they burst into the room. The second their eyes discerned the disturbing sight before them, both teens could feel rage building up inside. Mikuni and Kanau were both naked and the monk had the equally naked Ichi, who was still unconscious, cradled in his arms. How dare he touch Ichi so provocatively?

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Hasunuma roared as the shock began to ebb away.

Mikuni smiled lecherously down at Ichi before returning his gaze to Hasunuma and Mitsuo as he calmly replied, "I'm just being a considerate host! Ichi-kun seemed rather hot and sweaty while surrounded by you two studs so I decided to help relieve him of his discomfort. That's not a crime is it?"

Mitsuo turned red from anger and embarrassment as he shot back, "But you didn't have to touch him like that! We volunteered to help him because he is out friend. We should be the ones to take care of him like that!"

Kanau, who had been silent this whole time, chimed in, "It's good that you came when you did. I'm not sure how much longer I would have been able to protect him."

Hasunuma and Mitsuo turned death glares on Mikuni who just giggled nervously and they simultaneously shouted, "Pervert!"

They stormed over and yanked Ichi out of Mikuni's arms. After quickly rinsing and drying his limp body, Hasunuma lifted him and carried him out of the room as Mitsuo blocked Ichi's nudity from Mikuni's sight protectively. The angry couple departed, slamming the door behind them and Mikuni sighed before releasing a hearty laugh.

"These boys are such a handful. They should be grateful to me for helping them get their acts together. Hasunuma is too proud, Mitsuo is too oblivious, and Ichi is too shy for them to realize they all love each other. First I had to help Mitsuo and Hasunuma clear up their stupid misunderstandings and now I'm handing Ichi to them on a silver platter. A genius's work is never done!"

Although Kanau was slightly impressed by Mikuni's willingness to aid others, he also knew that the man always managed to do so in a manner that would evoke amusing reactions. He truly was twisted but Kanau wouldn't have him any other way.

Meanwhile, the teens rushed back to their room and re-dressed Ichi before tucking him back in bed. They both gave a huge sigh of relief that they had been able to rescue Ichi just in time.

Mitsuo broke the silence by saying, "Hasu…there's something I have to tell you."

Puzzled and worried by his boyfriend's nervous tone and fidgeting, Hasunuma said, "Ok…what is it?"

The fair haired boy chewed his lip and closed his eyes as he blurted out, "I love you…but I love Ichi too!"

The taller male blinked in surprise before he smirked and leaned forward to cup Mitsuo's cheeks as he whispered in his ear, "Good…I'm so relieved. Guess what? I feel the same way."

Mitsuo's eyes snapped open and he gaped in awe, "You mean…we both love each other…and we both love Ichi too?"

Just as Hasunuma opened his mouth to reply, they heard a low moan.

"Ichi!" they said, relieved he was finally coming to.

Ichi's eyes fluttered open and he stared at them in confusion. He was going to ask what was going on, but he was suddenly attacked with passionate kisses and hugs. When they finally pulled away to let him breathe, his face was burning in embarrassment.

"What's going on?" he asked cautiously, praying he was not imagining things.

The couple shared a happy gaze before turning to him and saying, "We love you."

Ichi's eyes widened and he gasped before he broke into a fit of sobs, "I l-l-love you too…both of you."

As the new group of lovers cuddled and had a lengthy heartfelt chat, Ichi mentally thanked Mikuni for slipping that drug into his tea earlier. For a perverted monk…he could actually be a decent guy sometimes.

**Please review and give me some feedback! I hope you enjoyed it! I guess Ichi finally had some good luck! Don't you just love him?**


End file.
